Gamma Fury 1.0
OVERVIEW * If years and years of collecting comic books and graphic novels have taught me anything, it's that I can spot a superhero. Gamma Fury fits the bill perfectly--it's a strange alien being who is misunderstood by the people that it's vowed to protect. Although they think it monstrous, it uses its powers for good. It's heroic and puts itself in harm's way to protect the innocent, regardless of how beat up it gets in the process. The only problem is that it's so willing to jump into harm's way that you sometimes have to rein it in so it doesn't get splattered too early. Now if I can just figure out a way to pin a little "S" on its chest, everything will be perfect. -''Lucas'' TACTICS * Unsubtle and aggressive, Gamma Fury works great as the "two" in a "one-two" combo. Start off the battle with a Nanovor that uses cheap attacks to scout out your opponent. Then, after your energy pool is up high enough, swap in Gamma Fury. Throw up a Power Amp as soon as possible to up its strength even more and then let your little superhero let loose with round after round of Battering Rams until the opponents cry for mercy. Gamma Fury shows how much it wants to help the little guys with the mighty Thunder Flash, dishing out even impressive damage, though it gets slower in the process. With superpowers like this, your Nanovor are gonna trample a target before it can even twitch its antennae. Or whatever sort of appendages it has. COUNTER TACTICS * Use Overrides to Make Him Furious! It's always a good idea to Dodge. Bring your Circuit Flyer 2.0 to use the Dodge override so that your Nanovor have a good chance of not suffering from Gamma Fury's heavy blows. Then, swap in Storm Spinner 1.0 and use Crystal Trap to swap-block Gamma Fury. He'll run out of energy for his good attacks, and you'll have time to swap in your Mega Scorpion 1.0 to attack with a Killer Loogie or two for the win! * Sandwich Your Heavy Hit! Mmm... sandwich. Start off with your Spike Spine 1.0 and Charge at that thinks-he's-so-great Gamma Fury. Then, knock him off his high horse with your Battle Kraken 3.0's Blue Blast! He'll be so shocked and so slow that when you switch Spike Spine back in to Charge him to pieces, he won't even get to attack! * Take Away Some Energy! It's great to start a battle with Giga Striker 1.0's Meltdown, because it almost always guarantees that the opponent will Fizzle. Start out with that trusty technique, then bring out Gamma Stalker 2.0 and attack with Phase Fang to weaken Gamma Fury. Keep in Gamma Stalker 2.0, since with heavy armor and some decent damage attacks, Gamma Stalker is a pretty equal match. ORIGINS * Most Magnamods that we've discovered so far fall into two different categories--offensive "tanks" and defensive "protectors." Gamma Fury falls in the middle, however, with attacks that indicate an aggressive tactic intermixed with a strong sense of "justice." I've determined that Gamma Fury served almost as a "sheriff" of a sort, coming in to deal with interlopers and those who broke the strange codes of conduct found in Nanovor society. They appear to be perfectly willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, which is another fascinating bit of sociology that seems so out of place with these creatures. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Gamma Fury 2.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod